Life without Love
by STARszx
Summary: Maximum Ride Fanfic : ONESHOT. Summary : It's Max's birthday. And Fang has planned a surprise for her? But what he doesn't know is that this day holds something else. Something far more important than parties and celebrations... Rated T just to be saf
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : My first shot at a oneshot! XD Anyway , just wrote this because I was just too bored in Eng Lit and I had inspiration to write this ._. But I will get back to _Unloved _ASAP! No , I am not discontinuing it x.x Mleh , I'm aching all over right now. Thanks to Artistic Gym trials yesterday. Anyway , you're probably all going to kill me after this. Why? You'll find out soon enough X:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to James Patterson. I own the storyline , so no stealing.**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

I turned to the calendar and marked off the date. 6th November. I sighed. It was my birthday again. We'd found out our real birthdays when Nudge hacked into a computer in one of the Itex Corporations we shut down. But other than my birthday , this day marked something else. Something much more important than silly parties and whatnot. I had always known it would be coming sooner or later ; it's inevitable. And there's nothing I can do about it …

**Fang POV**

I turned to the calendar and marked off the date. 6th November. I smiled. It was Max's birthday. But this day also marked something else much more important. I'd give Max the greatest gift ever. I already had the whole day planned out.

**Angel POV**

I think I'm getting bipolar. I don't know whether to be happy or sad now.

Fang is so sweet. He's always so silent and emotionless , but inside , he's actually a very sweet person. He actually remembered that it was Max's birthday today , unlike Iggy , and he even planned a surprise for her. But why must he choose _now_?

I mean like why not last year or something? Then at least they would have a year or so …

But maybe Fang does know about it. Surely he would have seen Max sneaking into Nudge's room to steal her make-up. And he can't be that stupid to think that she actually _wants _to use it. Up till now , she still can't stand make-up. She looks at it like it's venom or something. Oh wait no , she looks at it like it's an Eraser or a whitecoat. Usually twenty-one year old girls would be all over make-up , but not Max.

Honestly though , I don't understand her. Nudge's eighteen , and she practically _worships _make-up. I'm only thirteen , but I use it too and I don't mind it at all. Maybe Nudge is just influencing me …

Yep , I think she really is influencing me. I've never thought that much before …

But I'm getting really worried. Fang probably doesn't have a clue about what's going to happen today , or else he's just really good at hiding it in his thoughts. But is Max going to tell him? Maybe I should tell him myself … Ah , I'm just so confused.

I leaned against the wall between Max and Fang's room and listened to both of their thoughts. Their thinking was very much similar , but yet so different.

**Max POV**

I heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Fang. His expression was blank , as usual , but the happiness was evident in his eyes. If only he knew …

The pain pierced right through me , and I couldn't help myself. I took a quick step forward and kissed him with all I had. It might be the last time I could do this.

He stumbled back a step , but quickly caught himself and kissed me back. Feeling his strong arms wrap around me , my heart starting beating erratically.

I was the one who initiated the kiss , but he was the one to end it. He pulled away from me , and I pouted. He chuckled quietly.

"Hey," he said and half-smiled at me. I think my heart just stopped beating for a second there …

I heard a giggle and whipped my head round to find Angel spying on us.

_ANGEL! _I mentally shouted.

Her hands immediately flew to her temples and she cringed. When it was over , she started rubbing her temples. She opened her eyes and glared at me.

"You didn't have to do that , you know ," she whined."Yeah , I know. But it's fun," I replied.

Angel rolled her eyes and started to walk off.

"Have fun!" she called over her shoulder. Huh? Have fun?

I turned to Fang , knowing something was up.

"You didn't really expect me to forget your birthday , did you?" he asked. I sighed."Why do you all care so much about birthdays?" I asked. "It's just another way to waste your money."

Fang shook his head and frowned disapprovingly. Wow , he really must be upset.

"Either way , I don't care. You're being held captive by me today," he stated and started to walk out of the house. I rolled my eyes but followed him anyway.

* * *

I landed right behind Fang. We quickly tucked our wings in before anyone could see them. I looked around and found the place very familiar. I turned one full round before I finally recognised the place.

It was the boardwalk Fang had brought me to seven years ago. It was on our first date that we came here. A slow smile spread across my face. I ran to Fang and hugged his waist.

"I have no idea why we're here , but never mind. Thanks anyway," I breathed into his ear. He chuckled quietly.  
"Come," he said and climbed over the railing and jumped down onto the soft sand. I followed suit and walked silently behind him , enjoying the moment.

Wow. I had no idea Fang could be so romantic. I mean , he actually planned out the whole day! We went out for breakfast in the morning and then flew to a more rural area. We landed on a hill and just flew for fun there , enjoying the freedom. After that , we went back home to find that the the younger ones and Iggy had planned a surprise party for me. But I guess it wasn't much of a surprise for Fang. But I actually liked this one! Afterwards , we just hung around with the rest of the Flock. At about five , we took off for dinner at some restaurant. I don't know where Fang got all the cash to buy both of us dinner , but he did. Which brings us to now.

"Max , look." I turned to Fang and he signaled for me to look at the sky. The sun was setting and it was just breathtakingly beautiful. I stepped closer to Fang and he wrapped his arm around my waist , pulling me closer. He kissed the top of my head.

**

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

_I have to do it now _I thought. I turned my body to face Max. The sun was still setting , casting an orange glow everywhere. Perfect.

Max raised an eyebrow at me and I pulled the little black box out of my pocket. As soon as she saw the box , she understood. I thought she would be happy , but she looked worried instead.

_Could I be making the biggest mistake of my life? _I thought. _Does she really love me?_

I looked at Max once more. The orange glow of the sun made her skin look like it was glowing as well. The light breeze blew her hair back slightly. Her hazel eyes were wide open and staring at the box.

_I guess I'll find out now _I thought.

I got down on one knee , ignoring the fact that the wet sand was sticking to my jeans.

"Maximum Ride," I started. I took a deep breath. "I promise to love you forever and ever. Till the end of time. Will you marry me?"

That was probably about the best I could do. I wasn't used to making speeches and stuff , so I think that was pretty good.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"F-Fa-Fang," she stuttered. "Why now?"

* * *

**Max POV**

My eyes were glued to that little black box. I already knew what was inside. I felt my eyes sting and knew that the tears would come soon.

I felt as if my neck were burning and the bold black numbers weren't black at all , but a bright red.

_He'd never known. I should have told him _ I thought.

I didn't notice that Fang had gotten down on one knee ; me eyes were fixed on the black box.

"- Will you marry me?" That was the only part I heard. I felt the first tear spill over.

"F-Fa-Fang," I stuttered. "Why now?"

I felt my knees starting to quiver and I could barely stand upright. Suddenly , it was my whole body that was shaking. I collapsed onto the wet sand and felt myself grow weaker by the second.

"Max? Max?" I heard his anxious voice. I wanted to tell him I was fine , but I wasn't. And I couldn't even find my voice.

I felt him sweep my hair aside to reveal the black numbers that were partially covered up with make-up. He gasped and then fell silent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered into my ear.  
"You'd be hurt. You'd have run away. I wanted to tell you only at the last second," I said , finally finding my voice again.  
"Oh Max," he sighed. I felt some drops of water falling onto my arm. After a few seconds , I realised that it was Fang's tears.

"Don't cry," I breathed. I knew I only had a few seconds left , I could feel myself slipping away.

"You know that my answer will always be yes. I love you Fang. Forever and always. Nothing will ever change that," I mumbled , struggling to finish my sentence.

The last thing I felt before I slipped away was Fang sliding the diamond ring onto my finger.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I sat on the cliff and looked at the night sky. The stars were shining brightly and beautifully , but I couldn't appreciate it.

It's been four months. I never returned to the Flock. They've tried looking for me , I've seen the ads. But I can never go back to them. It would just remind me of _her. _

I curled up into a ball and sobbed. No tears came out. I'd run out of tears.

_What is life? _I thought. _It's nothing. Without her , it's nothing at all. There is no meaning to life without her by my side. _

I stood up and walked back until I was at the cave entrance.

_If life is meaningless , why bother living?_

I ran forward and flung myself off the cliff. I saw the ground rushing forward to my face , but I didn't bother unfurling my wings to save myself.

_After all , what is Life without Love?_

_

* * *

_

**I told you that you would kill me X:  
I've been feeling suicidal ._.**

**Anyway , review XD**

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME :D:D:D**

**Then I can get upset and have inspiration to write my other fanfic XD  
Mwahaha! **


	2. UPDATE

**Hey guys,**

**I know I said this was a oneshot, but someone has offered to continue on with this story (:  
So I hope you'll give her the support, 'kay?**

**Yup, so Bella has written the first chapter, and it's been up for quite some time, but my schedule is really packed so I haven't been able to post the link here sooner. (Whoops X:)**

**Anyway, here's the link :**

.net/s/5755989/1/Life_without_love

**She's an amazing writer (:  
The chapter is kind of short, but it's still awesome. Read it NOW XD**

**Thanks for all the support :D  
****-STARszx**


End file.
